


The Time We Had Between

by shipsicle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Everybody Lives, Fanart, Kid!Frodo, Multi, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsicle/pseuds/shipsicle
Summary: After waking from his grievous injuries sustained during the battle, King Thorin ll asked his burglar to stay.Bilbo Baggins agreed, returning only twice to the Shire in his lifetime. Once to settle his affairs in the Shire, giving Bag-End into the hands of his former gardner, Hamfast Gamgee and his family (- thus keeping it from a cousin that tried to get him declared deceased).The second time it was for a more somber reason, the funeral of his dear cousin, Drogo Baggins and his wife Primula...and the subsequent adoption of his godson, Frodo Baggins.There followed many years of joy and prosperity for Erebor, shared in turn by the surrounding kingdoms of elves and men.It was thus that the north stood stronger than ever when the War of the Ring began during the final years of King Thorin ll and his king consort, Bilbo Baggins.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	The Time We Had Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemurious/gifts).




End file.
